Turbine type flowmeters are widely utilized for measurement of flowing fluids through pipe systems. Typically, a stator is fixedly supported within the flow passage of the flowmeter and provides support for a rotor supported by a bearing system also supported by the stator. As the turbine blades of the rotor are driven by fluid flowing through the meter, magnetic impulses from a magnet carried by the rotor are sensed and converted into appropriate signals relating to the volume of fluid flow. In many cases the bearing systems of flowmeters are lubricated by a quantity of lubricant maintained within a sealed chamber. Obviously, in this case after a time the seal will fail the lubricant will be lost and erratic flow measurement signals will result. In other cases bearing systems for the rotor are exposed to the flowing fluid medium with contaminants such as line scale, sand and other particulate being excluded from the bearing assembly by close manufacturing tolerances of mating static and rotary components. In some cases an interstitial path is developed by interfitting static and rotary components thus minimizing the risk of contaminant interference with the bearing assembly. Obviously, as mechanical tolerance become more critical the resulting expense of the product usually significantly increases.
In yet further flowmeter systems such as that taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,545 of Waugh, provide for cleaning and lubrication of the bearing assembly by means of the flowing fluid medium.
It is well known that fluid flowing through a piping system tends to stratify or in some cases tends to have swirls and any eddy currents disposed therein. It has been determined that location of a flow conditioner upstream of a flowmeter can improve accuracy and repeatability of a turbine flowmeter. It is desirable therefore to provide a flow conditioner system within the flow passage of a flowmeter which is located immediately upstream of the rotary turbine thereof for the purpose of enhancing accuracy and repeatability of the flowmeter.